


Spit Take

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Olivarry Week 2015 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Regrets Nothing, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Diggle has the Giggles, Humor, M/M, Olivarry Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Coming Out</p><p>The day Oliver Queen stains the brand new rug is the day The Flash has a big announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spit Take

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the fics I've seen are about the Identity Reveal trope, so I thought I'd do something a little different, if that's alright :D

Barry Allen doesn't do things half-assed. What a coincidence that the Flash is the same.

But, from the beginning, starting with Tuesday morning, after Oliver had enjoyed a quiet night in at Thea's behest. Throughout that night, he'd been texting Barry periodically while Thea peppered him with questions about where his smile came from, who was it for, how could she not know about this, etc., etc. By now, Oliver had known Barry for well over two years, dating him for half that time, so it's not like the interrogation was new.

What  _was_ new came from Barry's text.

_> >Barry (22:09)_

_I want to ask you something. And it's a big something._

Ever since he'd settled into his speed, Barry could type full sentenced texts in seconds. Oliver would say he'd envy that, but Barry would probably make a pun about turning green or something.

_> >Oliver (22:10)_

_U can ask me anything_

_> >Barry (22:10)_

_Tomorrow morning, ten am, turn on the news and don't freak out?_

So here he is, drinking way too early in the morning, turning on the ten o'clock news. Barry hadn't been specific about which news channel, but it turns out that didn't matter, because it's literally everywhere.

The Flash's vocal chords are vibrating, but the what he says rings loud and clear: "Sorry, I'm going to let you finish, promise-" apparently he'd interrupted a press conference to do this "-but I just wanted to say that, uh, I, The Flash, am actually bisexual, and I have a boyfriend. So, Happy Coming Out Day, and uh. There you go."

By the time he speeds off the camera, Oliver's spit out his drink and Diggle is trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

He doesn't actually freak out. It's Barry's choice, and the boyfriend is kept anonymous. It's just...shocking is all.

"Oliver!" Thea shreaks, "What the hell did you do? Mom's gonna kill you!"

He's also stained the carpet with some outrageously expensive alcohol. Diggle has to cover his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Coming Out Day was days ago, but y'know, for context and all, just use your imagination.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
